


Don't Stop

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tangenital to the last two Hux/Reader fics I've written. </p><p>Hux is a grumpy, taciturn, and decidedly under- fed male model. He's in the city for a shoot. He bumps into you in a coffee shop...and life takes a surprising turn.</p><p>Fluff? Maybe. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

Saturdays were a chore.

You did look forward to them. You looked forward to them from Wednesday onwards. You looked forward to the prospect of two days without work, but then you would realise on Friday night that the weekend loomed quiet, and empty. You would realise that due to having spent the week in a frenzy of planning, marking, dealing with teenagers and colleagues, you had nothing planned for the weekend.

So you sat in a coffee shop, your novel sitting next to you. The latte is good, and so is the book, but you do feel a slight pang of what to do next. Go home to sort laundry? Depressing. There is an exhibition on at a museum, but you're not sure you can really face going by yourself. Sighing, you stand up, shoving the book and your smartphone into your bag. Suddenly, it pings, and you pull it out.

As you do so, you take a step forward, and suddenly hear a yelp.

"Excuse me!"

You blink. Standing in front of you is a tall redheaded man, gasping with the shock of half an American over his shirt. He's clad in a black suit with a crisp white shirt, and the stain is spreading.

You're mortified. You quickly reach into your bag and pull out a tissue. "I'm so sorry," you apologise, moving to dab at his chest. "I didn't see you." "You didn't-" he's spluttering, his face reddening. Y

You look at him, and notice that his face is sculpted, with high cheekbones and light blue eyes. He's good looking, you surmise, but the scowl he's wearing is not endearing.

"I said I was sorry," you reply, evenly. "Now, I can buy you another coffee, or pay for your dry cleaning. Which one?"

At this point, surprise is spreading across his face. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

"Should I?" you respond.

At this, he blinks. He looks at the half cold coffee in his hand, and swallows. "I'd like a coffee, please." "Sure", you reply. You go to the counter, and ask for service.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So, you are...?"

"(y/n)", you reply. He nods. "I'm Hux." "Interesting name," you reply, lifting your second latte to your lips. He's decided to go for another Americano, and you notice he flinches when you ask if he wants sugar. You take a sip.

"So, what do you do?" "I'm a teacher," you respond.

His eyebrows go up. "Must be rewarding." "Sometimes," you comment. "You?"

"I work in -" he pauses, then seems to marshall his thoughts. "I work in photography." He looks at you. "But, let's not talk about it. Do you want to do something?"

You blink. You've only just met, and he's asking you to do something?

"I, er-" "Please," he responds, his tone pleading. "I was extremely rude at the beginning, and you've been good to me, so-"

You bite your lip. "Well, there is an exhibition at a museum I was thinking of going to." His face lightens. "Sounds very good. Shall we?"

You drain the last of your latte. "Well, if you insist!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The exhibition - on Greek bodies - is excellent, and you find yourself admiring the exhibits fully. You also notice that he seems to be getting quite a bit of attention, with admiring smiles and glances. However, you also notice a couple of girls giving you slightly jealous looks, which makes you feel secretly proud.

After the exhibition, he looks at you. "Lunch?" You nod. "I know a place..."

Half an hour later, you're sitting in one of your favourite diners. You pick up a menu, and study it carefully.

"What do you think you'll have?" he asks, casually.

"My usual," you reply. "Burger, fries, milkshake." His eyes almost bulge. "You serious?!" "Yes," you respond, almost defensively. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," he says, quickly. "No! Its just - I'm not used to women who eat." His face twists slightly. "Gets a little tedious. I often think that they should get one good meal in them a day."

You shake your head. "Well, you do work in photography, so I guess you work with models." You raise your eyebrow. "I'm not model material, you may have noticed."

He's looking at you and smiling. "You're fine as you are." At this, you blush. "What do you think you'll have?" "The same," he replies. "Normally I have salad, but..."

You blink. "Aren't you a growing boy?" You are smiling. "Surely you should eat more than that?" He's grinning. "You sound like my best friend's mother." He leans back. "She's always trying to feed me up."

You can see why. He is wire thin. "Sounds like she's got the right idea."

He's blushing now. "Well, I- oh, look, ready to order?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He insists on paying. "Why, thank you," you say, touched. He pulls out a platinum credit card, and ignores the widening of the waitress's eyes as she takes it. He then leans over, and gently takes your hand. "Want to go somewhere else?" You swallow. He's charming, handsome, and surprisingly witty, but you remember that you have marking to do.

"Well, I-" you bite your lip. "OK," he leans back. "I'm in town for another week. How about you give me your number?"

You're surprised. He's forceful, and the look in those blue eyes suggests he's used to getting what he wants. You make a judgement. "Why not?"

As he enters your number into his iPhone, he smiles. "I will call." You nod. You're not sure he will. Suddenly, the phone rings. "Apologies." He clicks to answer. "Phasma? Yes, I'm in the city. What am I doing? Finishing lunch, with a lovely companion. No, I did not gorge myself, thank you. And yes, the companion is a she, and no, I do not care what you think. Do I have to? Oh God no. Tell Snoke I'm out of town. And also tell him that if he really wants the publicity, he can ask Kylo to do it. He's taller. Yes, thanks. Bye!"

You blink. He looks decidedly grumpy. "Who was that?" "A colleague." He leans back in his chair. "Its ridiculous. She's ridiculous." He shakes his head. "Anyway- I suppose this is the time we say goodbye." He leans over and kisses your cheek. "Thank you for a lovely day."

And he's gone. You watch the tall slender figure make his way out the door, and bite your lip. The rest of the weekend suddenly seems very long. You feel somewhat chagrined. How can someone simply breeze into your life, and then be gone the next? 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sunday morning dawns. You spent the afternoon yesterday marking books, and then spent the evening watching a favourite film, trying not to think about the handsome stranger you met. Hux.

Sighing, you roll over in bed. Suddenly, your phone starts to vibrate. You pick it up, and realise its a text.

_Fancy lunch?_

_Hx_

You're surprised. You genuinely did not expect him to get back in touch. You swallow and tap out a reply. 

_Feeding me up? ;)_

 

No response. You bite your lip. He's offended. Sighing, you put the phone back on the side. You meet someone, and then you mess it up. 

And the phone vibrates. 

_Of course. ;) Shall we meet at 1pm? I know a place..._

++++++++++++++++++++

You meet him at 1pm. You decide to wear black skinny jeans, with a dark red t-shirt. You've made your face up, and you're feeling nervous. 

He arrives, and you notice, not in a suit. Also clad in black jeans, with a soft cashmere sweater. His hair is still perfectly styled however, and his face lights up when he sees you. "Well, hello!"

You blush. Before you can stop him, he's pulled you into a hug. "Thanks for meeting me. Shall we...?"

This is a different place from yesterday. He clearly knows the menu, as he orders, and also asks if you want to share a bottle of wine. You agree. 

"I'm not trying to get you drunk," he says, pouring half a glass of red. "Just being...sociable."

You smile. "Well, it helps."

He smiles. "Indeed."

You begin to relax. He seems softer than yesterday, more willing to talk. You begin to talk about your childhoods, where you grew up. At one point, he reaches over, and takes your hand. 

"So, where shall we go next?" he asks. He's lightly caressing the palm. 

"My place?"

His eyes widen. You suddenly regret being so forward. You've embarrassed him. You look down at the floor. "I, er-"

Suddenly, his grip on your hand is tightening. "No, that sounds good. Let me settle this, and then -"

You nod. A flame of pleasure is building inside you. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

He likes your place. He notices how its decorated in cool pastel tones, and the lack of clutter. He looks at the spines of the books, and traces his finger along them. He looks at you. "Well, shall we...?"

"Watch a film?" You ask. He nods. Suddenly, his phone rings again. Sighing loudly, he pulls it out. "Yes? Phasma. No, I'm not available for that booking, and not tomorrow either. Oh, so you want to weigh me next week? Enjoy."

He's scowling. "Sorry about that."

You shake your head. "Its fine, really." He sinks next to you on the couch. "Well, it isn't." His arm is round your shoulders, and suddenly, his lips are on yours. 

++++++++++++++++++++++

He's asleep. You turn over, and trace your finger down his back. He isn't stirring, just sleeping, calmly. His chest is rising and falling rhythmically. You are feeling tired, but you roll over, and cuddle next to him. 

He insisted on wanting to see you undress. His face was one of appreciation as he looked at you. Tracing his fingers down your sides, seemingly wanting to make contact with every part of your skin. He had his arms round you, kissing your neck. He had no hesitation about you and the bed. 

"Oh, God, I love your curves," he's murmuring, insisting you're on top. "This is what I like."

You smile, and roll over and wrap your arm around him. You know who he is. You know Hux is a male model, and you know that he spends most of his week with stunning women, but before he fell asleep, he murmured three words into your ear.

"You are perfect."

And that's more than enough for you. 


End file.
